A torque transmission device for a motor vehicle conventionally has a torque input element intended to be coupled to a driving shaft; a torque output element intended to be coupled to an input shaft of a gearbox, the torque output element and the torque input element being capable of pivoting with respect to one another around an axis; and first and second elastic damping stages installed in series between the torque input element and torque output element.
Each damping stage is conventionally equipped with two guide washers situated axially on either side of elastic members of said damping stage, the forces in particular passing through said guide washers.
A combustion engine generates irregularities due to the successive combustion events in the cylinders of the engine, those irregularities varying in particular as a function of the number of cylinders.
The different damping stages in particular allow such irregularities to be damped.